Antibug/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Chloé: (to herself) This is rubbish! Ugh, I don't have a thing to wear! (points to a pink outfit) This one is way too pink! (points to a pair of red heels) Those are so last season! (picks up a pair of brown heel ankle boots in her right hands, while holding another pair of red heels on her left) Those don't cost nearly as much. (tosses the boots away) And these are never in season! Agh, I hate all of these! (hears shattered glass) Hmm? (looks around her room while still holding her red heels) Is someone there? Anybody? (Chloé looks in her bathroom. Suddenly, someone invisible throws a cosmetic bottle at her. It shoves all the cosmetics to the floor, before pushing down Chloé's bed. It then picks up Chloé's shoes and runs to the balcony. The invisible person is laughing evilly) Chloé: Hey, wait! (the invisible person tosses the shoes away, landing somewhere near the Agreste mansion) Come back, shoes! It's not true, I love you! Marinette: Whoa, look at Chloé. (she and Alya turn to see Chloé feeling exhausted and almost falling asleep) Alya: That girl is a total rag. Marinette: Maybe she's missing her BFF? Alya: Sabrina have been absent since yesterday, huh? (Ms. Mendeleiev shushes them. Both Marinette and Alya giggle as an apology. Suddenly, Chloé's hair is then pulled.) Chloé: Ow! Ms. Mendeleiev: What is it, Chloé? Chloé: Someone pulled my hair! (Ms. Mendeleiev looks at Mylène) Mylène: I didn't do it, Ms. M. Chloé: It wasn't her, it's-it's some invisible mystical being. Like a leprechaun. Or a unicorn without the horn. (Everyone in the class starts laughing at her) Ms. Mendeleiev: Quiet, everyone! Eyes on your papers! Chloé: (The invisible presence then grabs at Chloé's purse, trying to take it off her) Oh, it's happening again. Oh, wah! (falls down) Ms. Mendeleiev: Chloé, sit down! Chloé: I can't! (the invisible person hits her repeatedly with the purse) My purse is beating me up! (Adrien and Marinette see this strange situation) (Chloé runs to the corner of the classroom while screaming. The invisible person then picks up Juleka's pen and throws it at Chloé. Several more pens are thrown at Chloé, making her run down the steps while continue screaming) Ms. Mendeleiev: Chloé, we don't run in the classroom! Get back to your seat! (Chloé is about to do it, when the invisible presence takes Chloé's sunglasses from her head, fighting with Chloé for them. The presence leads Chloé over to Miss Bustier's desk. It abandons the sunglasses, instead tugging at Chloé's hair) Compose yourself, Miss Bourgeois. (The class laughs at her while Chloé flees from the room, waving her hands in front of her to ward off the invisible presence. The invisible presence follows Chloé, moving Adrien's tablet to Nino and he stops Adrien's tablet from moving. The door closes behind it resoundingly) Marinette: (whispers) Tikki, we got to get out of here. Adrien: Miss, please, I have to go to the restroom. (walks out of the class) Thank you. (closes the door) Marinette: So do I, please? Tikki: Somebody seems to have it in for Chloé. Marinette: Huh, the hard part's gonna be finding out who doesn't. (Suddenly, Marinette's cellphone dinged. The class', including Ms. Mendeleiev's, phone dinged too, much to their confusion. In the boys' bathroom, Adrien skims through his phone to see a set of pictures depicting what has been happening to Chloé) Adrien: Something really strange going on. Marinette and Adrien: (at the same time with their respective Kwami) Time to transform! Sequence Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug) Sequence Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir) André: Damaging my daughter's reputation is the same as soiling the reputation of the Mayor of Paris, umm, which is me. And an attack on Chloé is an attack on Paris. (Ladybug and Cat Noir leaps down behind him) Cat Noir: We'll find the culprit, Mr. Bourgeois. You have my word. (Cuts to inside the hotel in Chloé's room) André: Chloé, my darling. We got special guests for you. Chloé: (appears behind one of her couches) Ladybug! (runs and tackle Ladybug in a hug) I knew you'd come to save me! You know, considering what good friends we are! (Cat Noir opens the door of Chloé's closet in her room to investigate, while Chloé constantly taking pictures of Ladybug) André: I have to put out an emergency call to all the biggest designers. Can you imagine? My daughter wearing department-store clothing? How humiliating. (Ladybug sighs in annoyance. She then turns on Chloé's television, turning the four sections of the screen to various areas in the hotel where the invisible presence could be hidden) Ladybug: Have you had any run-ins with anyone lately? Chloé: I never have run-ins with anyone. Everybody absolutely love me. (Ladybug bends down to pick up a photo of Chloé and Sabrina off the floor) Ladybug: Really? Not even with your closest friend? (hands the picture to Chloé) Chloé: Ah, Sabrina? (drops the photo back to the floor while giggling) Impossible. She adores me, I'm her idol! Ladybug: (sighs again before turns to André) Your daughter's safe here with the doors and windows locked. This enemy may be invisible, but it can't go through walls. Chloé: (tackles Ladybug into a hug again) I'm sure you'll make my life perfect again! Just like it was before! (Ladybug gets off of Chloé and walks away. She pulls Cat Noir by his arm when he's not following her to the elevator) Cat Noir: Is something up? You seem… Ladybug: She's hiding something. Ladybug: Whatever you tell us won't go any farther than this room. Butler Jean: Mademoiselle did have a run-in with someone. (flashbacks to what happened two days ago in the hallways) Butler Jean: Miss Chloé and her friend Sabrina like to impersonate Ladybug and Cat Noir. Chloé: (from the flashback) Aha! (points to Jean, wearing Groucho glasses. He pushes the elevator button and the doors closed before Chloé and Sabrina "caught" him) Butler Jean: I was playing the part of Big Mustachio that day. (flashback interrupted) Ladybug: Big Mustachio? Butler Jean: One of Mademoiselle's ideas. Big Mustachio want all Parisians to be deface with heinous mustaches. Cat Noir: Wow, what a hairy situation. (chuckles) Ladybug: (sighs) Please go on. (flashbacks continued, this time at the dining hall. "Big Mustachio" gets out of the elevator to that floor) Nadja: Thank you for granting this exclusive interview for your upcoming album, Mr. Stone. Can you tell us how-? (Nadja, Jagged Stone, and the cameraman turned to see "Big Mustachio". "Big Mustachio" hid behind the service elevator when "Ladybug" and "Cat Noir" ran out from the stairwells) Chloé: Jagged Stone! Jagged Stone: (thinking she's the actual Ladybug) Ladybug! What are you doing here? Chloé: Um… when I find out you're here, I knew you wanted to see me! I have to come and say hello. (Sabrina waves at Jagged) Jagged Stone: Well, you did the right thing. (notices "Ladybug"'s hair) Hey, what's the dealio with your hair? (Chloé realizes that he's with Nadja Chamack and the camera is focusing on her) Chloé: Oh, ah… ha. The old hair was so drab. This color is amazing. (sits on the couch between Jagged Stone and Nadja Chamack. She unintentionally slaps Jagged Stone with her ponytail) Don't you think? I got a few minutes to spare. I'm sure you'd jump at the chance to interview me! Jagged Stone: Hey, wait! I thought you're coming by to say hi to me? Chloé: And I did! Now where were we? (winks) (flashbacks interrupted again) Ladybug: She pretended she was me?! How often does that happen? Butler Jean: She idolizes you. (flashbacks again) Sabrina: (grabbing Jean's arm) Chloé, I found Big Mustachio! Jagged Stone: Chloé? But- Nadja Chamack: You're not Ladybug! (snatches a pen out of Chloé's hand) You're a fake! Chloé: (stands up) No, I'm not! I'm Ladybug! Look! (Chloé takes out her toy yo-yo, bouncing it up and down. But she unintentionally hits Fang's head each time. Annoyed, he bites the yo-yo's string and its it, the remaining string ends up hitting Chloé in her right eye. Nadja Chamack and Jagged Stone laugh as she runs off crying while taking off her mask. Sabrina let go of Jean's arm and follows her. Jean takes off the Groucho glasses and watches them go to Chloé's room) Sabrina: But, Chloé, how was I suppose to know? (peeks from the doors) Chloé: That's the problem! You never know anything! Ah, that crocodile has a larger brain than you! (tosses the remaining yo-yo string at Sabrina) Get out! I never want to see you again! (Sabrina closes the door, weeping) (flashback ended) Butler Jean: Mademoiselle does argue with her friend Sabrina at times. (Chloé is watching him, Ladybug and Cat Noir from the television in her room. She presses a button to zoom in at him) I'd even go so far to say that it's the norm. But it was different this time. Sabrina came back the next day… (flashbacks to yesterday in Chloé's room. Sabrina and Jean is standing in the entrance to her room, while Chloé's giving her friend the silent treatment by looking out the windows) Chloé: Sabrina, who? I don't know any Sabrina. Sabrina: But, of course you do, Chloé. It's me. (takes off a rose pin that Chloé gave her before the incident) Your BFF! (Jean approaches to Chloé) Butler Jean: You should talk to her, Mademoiselle. She's right here. Chloé: (turns to see Sabrina) I don't see anyone, she must be invisible! As far as I'm concerned, she doesn't even exist! (Chloé and Jean watches as Sabrina closed the door and left, ending the flashback again) Ladybug: This invisible person is obviously Sabrina. Cat Noir: Who's been akumatized by Hawk Moth. Chloé: Impossible! (sits on her chair from her room) She's too weak to do something so bold, especially to me. You're wrong! Ladybug: You've been a great help to us. Thanks. (Jean leaves. Cat Noir grabs a rose from a nearby vase and hands it to Ladybug.) Cat Noir: It's not going to be easy to find someone we can't see. (Ladybug takes the rose and instantly puts it down on another vase.) Ladybug: So we'll just have to wait for her to find us. And we do have an advantage, she doesn't know we're onto her. (The rose is lifted up and then Vanisher's face lights up with Hawk Moth's symbol) Vanisher: And now I do, Ladybug. Hawk Moth: (from his lair) It's time to fulfill our agreement Vanisher. Cat Noir and Ladybug are at your mercy. Take their Miraculouses and bring them back to me. Vanisher: They'll never see me coming, Hawk Moth. (the glow disappears and Vanisher drops the rose on the ground. Cat Noir and Ladybug turn around and see the rose) Cat Noir: Huh? Ladybug: Huh? Cat Noir: Uh, the flower. It– (Cat Noir notices Vanisher trying to take Ladybug's earrings) Look out Ladybug! (They jump into action and use their weapons as shields in front of them) Chloé: (watching from her room) If it really is you Sabrina, then I want to be the one to take you down. (She goes over to her closet and looks at her Ladybug costume) You didn't get my costume, invisible one. Now you'll have to face me. (Back at the foyer, Vanisher is throwing vases to Ladybug and Cat Noir, who deflect them) Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (Ladybug's Lucky Charm gives her a glitter container) How handy. Chloé: (from the top of the stairs, dressed as Ladybug) Looking for me Sabrina? I'm right here, come on! Ladybug: Oh no, seriously? (to Chloé) You need to leave! Chloé: If you stop this ridiculousness right now, I might let you be my BFF again. (Vanisher picks up books and starts throwing them at her) Vanisher: You've got no friends left, Chloé. And you'll never have any, EVER again. (Ladybug and Cat Noir protect Chloé. Ladybug takes her aside while Cat Noir tries to find Vanisher.) I'll make sure of that. Chloé: You don't scare me! Everybody loves me. Ladybug: This isn't a game, Chloé. (Vanisher runs up to Ladybug and restrains her from the back.) Vanisher: It's over, Ladybug! Ladybug: Not yet, Vanisher! (Ladybug opens the glitter container, throws it over her head and glitter rains down on Vanisher, making an outline of her. Ladybug then escapes her grip.) Vanisher: Just because you can see me, doesn't mean you'll defeat me Ladybug! (Cat Noir steps in font of Vanisher, while Ladybug takes Chloé aside, behind a pillar) Vanisher: Look who's come to the rescue. Ladybug: (to Chloé) You stay here! Don't move! (She leaves) Chloé: Hey! This concerns me too, you know! Ladybug: (to Cat Noir) We just have to destroy her bag and capture the akuma. (Chloé walks around the pillar) Chloé: Wait, Ladybug! I don't think that's where the akuma is. (she spins her yo-yo but it slips and it flies until it falls on top of Vanisher's head.) Vanisher: So, you wanna fight after all, Chloé? Ladybug: Can you handle this, Cat Noir? Cat Noir: With pleasure my lady. (Cat Noir restrains Vanisher and Ladybug wraps Chloé in her yo-yo, then she leaves her inside the elevator) Chloé: But wait! The akuma has to be in the designer pin I bought her. She's wearing it on her sweater. Such an unfortunate ugly sweater. It was a gift from me. Ladybug: I won't tell you again Chloé, so listen up. You need to leave! You're putting yourself in great danger and us too. Got it? (she presses the elevator buttons and the doors close) Chloé: Why aren't you listening to me? I'm telling you, the akuma is in her pin! Ladybug: Oh, that's better. (she notices Vanisher and Cat Noir fighting. Vanisher stucks Cat Noir's face inside a vase. Ladybug grabs Vanisher's purse with her yo-yo and rips it in half) Your days are over akuma! Huh? (Vanisher runs up to her and Ladybug sees her pin. She pins Vanisher against the elevator doors and the pin falls to the ground. Ladybug stomps it and the akuma flies from it) Chloé: (watches from the tv in her room) I knew it! So, who was right then, huh? Ladybug: No more evildoing for you little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (Ladybug catches the akuma) Gotcha! (she purifies it and releases it) Bye, bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (everything goes back to normal) Hawk Moth: (in his lair) Inconceivable! I was so close! Urgh! Sabrina: Uh, what happened? What am I doing here? Oh no! It's the brooch Chloé gave me! (She picks up the pin) (Ladybug holds up her fist to "pound it", but Cat Noir doesn't.) Cat Noir: (to Ladybug) Why didn't you listen to Chloé? She was only trying to help. Ladybug: First, because that girl put us in danger. And second, she completely lied to us earlier. I was not gonna listen to a liar. Chloé: (watching from the TV in her room) You're calling me a liar?! How dare you?! I was your hugest fan, but not anymore! You don't deserve my devotion! Ugh! (she throws the remote and it changes the channel to the news.) Nadja: Coming to you live from the hotel where Ladybug and Cat Noir have just defeated Vanisher. Here they are now. Reporters: Ladybug! Ladybug! Chloé: I'm through with you, Ladybug! Hawk Moth: (His window opens) ' A betrayed Ladybug worshiper? Just what I need to swiftly recover from the defeat of Vanisher. This is perfect. ''(turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my evil akuma, and evilize her! '''Hawk Moth: Antibug, I am Hawk Moth. Ladybug has let you down, I want her downfall too. So, shall we defeat Ladybug together? Chloé: You can count on me Hawk Moth! There will only be one heroine in Paris, (Chloé turns into Antibug) me! Antibug! Ladybug: (from Chloé's TV) Cat Noir and I, we're an unstoppable team. Antibug: Mwah! Your time is up, Ladybug. (turns off the TV) Ladybug: Excuse me, I gotta go. Bug out! Nadja: Thank you Ladybug. (Ladybug spins her yo-yo to leave, but notices Antibug) Antibug: Ha ha ha ha! If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have defeated Vanisher. And now, I'm going to defeat you! Ladybug & Cat Noir: Chloé? Antibug: Wrong, super wrong. I am Antibug! Ladybug: We've got an emergency here. I'm about to change back. Cat Noir: Go ahead, I can take care of her. Antibug: Look at that. She's nothing without Cat Noir. Ladybug: We'll see each other again soon, trust me! Cat Noir: Looks like it's just you and me now, Antibug. Antibug: I love a good catfight! (Cat Noir and Antibug start fighting. Cut to Ladybug running and hiding behind a pillar. She changes back to Marinette) Marinette: Oh no! I don't have any food for you Tikki! Tikki: Don't worry Marinette, you'll find something. Marinette: Uh, I'll try. (she checks the news on her phone) Nadja: (from Marinette's phone) Ladybug has disappeared. How is Cat Noir going to get out of this on his own? Marinette: Uh, this is all my fault! Tikki: You don't have to do everything yourself. There's no harm in listening to others from time to time. Marinette: You're right Tikki, but right now we have to go and help Cat Noir. We'll find you something to eat at the hotel. (Marinette runs back into the hotel, goes to the kitchen and feeds Tikki a cookie. Then she goes up to the roof) Ah, Cat Noir! (she looks at Chloé's balcony below and sees Cat Noir has his arms and his hands and his feet tied up to his staff and dangling on the edge, stopped by Antibug giggling while she is standing on top of the other end of the staff) Hurry up Tikki. Tikki: I'm eating as fast as I can! Antibug: Aren't you tired of playing second fiddle to Ladybug? Cat Noir: And aren't you tired of copying Ladybug?! Hawk Moth: Keep it up Antibug, Cat Noir is the perfect bait! Antibug: Team up with me, Cat Noir! Cat Noir: Never! Not with a fake like you. Ladybug and I are a team. Let's hope the real deal shows up soon. (Antibug starts to dangle Cat Noir up and down while he whimpers.) Antibug: I know you can hear me Lady-brat, wherever you are. You're going to have to choose. If you want to keep Cat Noir alive, you'll have to give me your Miraculous. And if you refuse, well then take a good look at Cat Noir, because this will be the last you'll ever see of him. I'm going to count to ten! One…! Cat Noir: Uh… could you make that 20? Antibug: Two…! Tikki: I need more time! Go save Cat Noir, Marinette! Marinette: But I can't transform! Tikki: You are Ladybug, with or without the costume! Marinette: I think I'd know if I was able to… Antibug: Three…! Tikki: I'm giving you advice, now take it! Don't make the same mistake twice! Marinette: Got an idea! (she taps something on her phone) Antibug: Four…! Ladybug: (off-screen voice) "Cat Noir and I, we're an unstoppable team." Antibug: Ladybug… (she secures Cat Noir with a couch and goes off to find Ladybug. ''(Cat Noir sighs and relieves that Antibug is not standing on his stick anymore) Marinette sneaks around and unties Cat Noir from his stick.)'' Cat Noir: Ladybug. (Marinette unties Cat Noir. Meanwhile, Antibug goes off and she finds Marinette's phone.) Ladybug: (video from the phone) "Cat Noir and I, we're an unstoppable team." Antibug: So, you think you're so smart, huh? Show yourself, bug-face! (She gasps and she goes back to where she had Cat Noir tied up and finds that he escaped thanks to Marinette) Cat Noir: Ready for round two? (They start to fight again and they go up to the rooftop) Marinette: It worked! Tikki: I'm good to go, Marinette. Marinette: Yes! Sequence Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette turns into Ladybug.) Antibug: Bad kitty! Come here to get your leash back. Cat Noir: Sorry, but I don't take any orders from a mere copycat. (Antibug throws her yo-yo but Ladybug's yo-yo deflects it) Ladybug: Nice yo-yo, mine's better! Cat Noir: What kept you? Ladybug: I'm thinking the akuma's in the yo-yo. Cat Noir: I'm thinking it's in her earrings. Ladybug: Why? Cat Noir: She was already wearing them when she was akumatized, and her yo-yo was destroyed. Ladybug: Ah, pretty good advice, for a cat. (rings Cat Noir's bell) Cat Noir: Thanks. (He goes up to Ladybug's face) '' (Antibug throws her yo-yo at them, but they avoid it. Antibug pulls the pool cover with her yo-yo and then starts battling Ladybug with it while Cat Noir stands. They both attack, but they can't beat each other.) Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (Ladybug's Lucky Charm gives her a bag of marbles) Antibug: Anti-Charm! (Antibug's Anti-Charm gives her a sword) Ladybug: A bag of marbles? What am I supposed to do with this? Antibug: Hahahahaha! What? You're going to defeat me with marbles? Child's play. (Ladybug looks around and sees Cat Noir and her bag of marbles) Ladybug: See that's your downfall, you're always so quick to judge. (She sprints over to Cat Noir, while Antibug charges at her with the sword) Over to you! Cat Noir: Got it! (she throws the marbles to Cat Noir and he breaks the bag, spilling the marbles and tripping Antibug, who drops her sword) I'll take that. (he uses his staff to throw the sword all the way to the Eiffel Tower, scaring two loving pigeons) Antibug: See? You're nothing without your Cat Noir! Ladybug: (She puts her arm on Cat Noir's shoulder) Cat Noir and I are a team. If you take me on, you take Cat Noir on too. It's not my problem if you don't have any friends. (She and Cat Noir smile at each other. Then her earrings ring, and Antibug's ring too.) Hawk Moth: Take her Miraculous before it's too late! Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (Cat Noir breaks the pool cover and Antibug falls and she is trapped) Antibug: Ah! (Ladybug jumps over her and takes her earrings off. She stomps them and the akuma flies off) Ladybug: No more evildoing for you little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (Ladybug catches the akuma) Gotcha! (she purifies it and releases it) Bye, bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (everything goes back to normal. Antibug turns back to Chloé) Chloé: What am I doing here? Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it! Chloé: Ladybug? Ladybug: Chloé, I… I'm really sorry about earlier. I would've defeated Vanisher sooner if I'd taken your advice. Chloé: Oh, huh. In that case, I might reconsider. Ladybug: Reconsider what? Chloé: I might just have to stay your most devoted fan after all! Ladybug: Oh, yeah. Uh… thanks? I suppose. In that case, let me offer you some advice. You should work things out with your friend Sabrina. Chloé: Mm. Well, since it's coming from Ladybug. Ha ha. Ladybug: Thanks for your advice Cat Noir. Cat Noir: 'Course. We're a team, aren't we? (Ladybug runs past him) Ladybug: Unstoppable. Bug out! (she leaves) Alya: (to Marinette) Hey, here's Antibug. (Chloé sits down in her seat and crosses her arms. Then, Sabrina walks in) And Vanisher? Huh, now all we need is Ladybug and Cat Noir. (Sabrina stands next to her seat, looking at the ground sadly) Chloé: Well? What are you doing? Sit down. (Sabrina gasps and sits down happily. Chloé shows a small smile.) Marinette: Did you see that? Chloé smiled nicely! Kinda. I think she's actually happy to have Sabrina back. Alya: Weirdly enough, I think the feeling is mutual. (Sabrina takes out her tablet, and Chloé slides another brooch in front of her) Chloé: And put it on your sweater, it'll make it less horrible. (Sabrina puts it on happily) Sabrina: Oh, thank you Chloé! Chloé: Yeah, yeah. You can show me your gratitude later, class is starting. (She smiles again) Marinette: I think they'll always be BFFs. In their own way. Alya: I still prefer our way, though. (They playfully meet knuckles and smile to each other, below them Adrien smiles as well. Fades to the endcard of them and pictures of Ladybug to the left, Cat Noir in the center looking at Ladybug, and Antibug to the right) es:Antibug/Transcripción pl:Antybiedrona/Transkrypt Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts